finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental (enemy)
Elementals are a recurring type of creature in Final Fantasy. They are sentient entities made entirely of one type of elemental magic. Though originally they would spawn like any enemy, at random, Final Fantasy XI and Final Fantasy XII have both shown a trend that Elementals do not appreciate magic being cast around them and, while normally passive, they will attack players if they witness a spell being cast. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Elementals make their debut in the first ''Final Fantasy. They correspond to the standard elements in the game. Earth and Fire Elementals appear in an impish form shrouded by mist, while the Air and Water Elementals are simply vortexes of energy. Two new Elemental enemies were added in the Dawn of Souls remake, though they do not carry any element; the Dark Elemental and Death Elemental. ''Final Fantasy III There is only one enemy with the elemental tag, which is the Sea Elemental. Final Fantasy V Added to the Advance version, the Dark Elemental is the only enemy with the Elemental tag. Final Fantasy X The Elementals in this game look like floating runes, and are weak against their opposing element. There are also a couple of elementals with no elemental affinity. *Yellow Element *White Element *Red Element *Gold Element *Blue Element *Dark Element *Black Element *Nega Elemental (Species Creation) Final Fantasy X-2 *Black Elemental *Blue Elemental *Dark Elemental *Gold Elemental *Red Elemental *White Elemental *Yellow Elemental Final Fantasy XI Elementals are common occurrences in ''Final Fantasy XI. They appear when weather corresponds to their element, but are also able to be summoned in the form of spirits. There are eight elements, each of which correspond to one of the eight elements in Final Fantasy XI: Light, Dark, Thunder, Water, Ice, Wind, Earth, and Fire. ''Final Fantasy XII :''See also: List of Elementals. Elementals appear either as standard elementals, or the more powerful Entite. There is a corresponding Elemental and an Entite for each of the Elements. The appearance of Elementals is affected by weather. Entites appear if the weather is more intense, as weather is affected by Mist, and Mist is what attracts the Entites. The Elementals are powerful, usually many times more so than other enemies where they are located, but are docile when found. However, if the player casts a spell in their midst they turn hostile and can quickly kill the party with powerful magicks. ''Vagrant Story Elementals appear as humanoid spirits of the Phantom Class of enemies. There are five in total, representing the five out of the six elements of ''Vagrant Story. Curiously, the Light element was excluded. *Earth Elemental *Fire Elemental *Air Elemental *Water Elemental *Dark Elemental ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time'' Elementals appear as doll-like creatures with various crystals spouting from their head. They have extremely high defense levels and are aligned with a particular element; a spell of a different element will usually be powerful enough to destroy an elemental in one hit. Elementals tend to drop Elemental Orbs that correspond with their affinity. *Elemental *Elemental Blue *Elemental Yellow *Elemental Dark Etymology s are mythical creatures that correspond to the four Classical elements: Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. These creatures were Sylphs for Wind, Gnomes for Earth, Ondines for Water, and Salamanders for Fire.